Being Tied down
by AdvancedFlea
Summary: Who said that being tied down can't be fun? Although Hiccup may have got more than he bargined for.


_Author's note;_

 _This is a response to a creative prompt on a discord server. It was written with no planning and pretty much made up as I went along. With that in mind, any feedback is appreciated._

 _Prompt; "Who's the one who really gets off on being tied up?"_

"Are you sure about this?" Jack Asked, his naked body pressed Up against Hiccup's, There erections pulsing against one-another

"For the 10th time, yes, I'm sure" Hiccup replied, the urgency obvious in his voice.

Jack Kissed his Naked, Desparate lover and replied "Okay, okay, okay." He pushed Hiccup down onto his bed.

Hiccup lay back and spread himself out. His dick visibly throbbing.

Jack reached under his bed and pulled out several short lengths of rope, dupmping them on the mattress.

Hiccup looked down "How much rope to you have?" He asked

Jack grinned "Enough" he said, straddling Hiccup's body and sitting down on his crotch. Jack picked up a length of rope and tied Hiccups wrists together above his head, then to the headboard

Hiccup struggled slightly against his restraints, testing them. "mmng" he moaned.

Jack Wiggled his butt against Hiccup's erection causing hiccup to buck up against him. "Someone is egar" Jack laughed. Hiccup simply moaned in return. Jack Grabbed Hiccup's prosthetic and tied that to the bed post, doing as food of a job as he could before grabbing Hiccup's remaining foot and tieing that to the other side, keeping his legs open.

Hiccup let out a sigh of pleasure as Jack pulled the rope tight around his skin.

"You like that?" Jack asked in a hushed tone

"Very much" Hiccup replied

Jack grabbed a longer piece of rope and layed it across Hiccup's chest. He lifed one side of the Mattress and tied the rope around the bedframe before lifting the other and dropping the mattress over the rope as an anchor. Jack then yanked the rope tight and tied it.

Some of the air rushed out of Hiccup's lungs as this happened. He had never been Tied up so tight before and he was loving it. His dick was ready to burst as Jack did the same over his Hips, Hiccup now fully restrained and powerless.

Jack surveyed the scene, his boytriend tied down, taking in what air he could and eyes wandering down to Jack's erection. He moved his body up and brought his dick up to Hiccup's mouth, resting the head up against Hiccup's lips.

Hiccup kissed Jack's dick head but was take a little by surprised as Jack simply pushed his dick in. However, not missing a beat he began to work his tounge around is as Jack rocked back and forth.

Jack held on to Hiccup's hands as he fucked his face. Pushing his cock as far back as he could.

Hiccup struggled against the ropes, his body wriggling and squirming around.

Jack's balls quickly swelled up and he let his body take over, unloading down Hiccup's throat.

Jack gently pulled out, Hiccup giving the now hyper-senstive tip of his cock a kiss as he did. "You have the best mouth in the world" Jack said quietly

"Thanks but….please?" Hiccup motioned down with his eyes. His cock was soaked in precum and in desperate need of release

"Of course" Jack was happy to oblige as he shifted his Body down to Hiccup's turgid sexual organ.

Jack licked around the underside of the head, tasting Hiccup's sweet precum and kissing the whole head by briefly taking it into his mouth

Hiccup moaned loudly, unable to give Jack's mouth the same treatment his has just received. He bucked as best he could in the restraints

Jack Gently took as much of Hiccup's cock into his mouth as he could, stroking the remaining shaft with his hand as he did. His free hand wandered up over Hiccup's stomach with the intent of monitoring as best he could when Hiccup was about to hit his orgasm "This won't take long" Jack though, smiling to himself around Hiccup's cock.

Jack worked in a stop-start motion, teasing Hiccup's cock head with his tongue as he stopped.

This was sexual torture for hiccup. His body was being driven wild with sensation.

Jack was right, this didn't take long. He felt Hiccup entering the home stretch and continues right up to the point Hiccup was about to boil-over then suddenly stopped.

"Wha…why are you stopping?!" Hiccup said "Please. Please, I need you to carry on" he pleaded.

"How long did you say you could stay in my dorm?" Jack asked, teasing Hiccup's cock with his hand, keeping him just below the point of orgasm

"Argh, fuck Jack. Until Sunday night!"

Jack grinned "Today is Friday" he smiled

"Yeah so?" Hiccup stared Wide-eyed as Jack stood up and started to get dressed "Jack no."

Jack ignored him

"Jack please" He begged. "I need to cum"

"I know you do" Jack grinned "But you're all tied up which means I'm in charge. I'm in control." He knelt down by Hiccup's face and kissed him "You cum when I say" he said as he pulled back

"Jack please! Just a few more seconds!" Hiccup's pleas fell on deaf ears as Jack walked out of the room.


End file.
